UltiVerse Meets Ben 10
UltiVerse Meets Ben 10 'is the 5th episode (Used to be the 1st fan episode) of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''We see Ben (As Four Arms) Fighting Crabdozer Four Arms: Do you ever Stop, Khyber? Khyber: No. He Whistles and Crabdozer turns in to a Tetramand Predator Four Arms: Come on! Tetramand Predator takes all four of ben's Hands and punches him whit his other Four Four Arms: Auuuuucchh! Ben gets one hand free and reaches for the Omnitrix symbol Four Arms: Have to Reach it! He reaches the Omnitrix symbol and transforms Feedback: Feedback! Feedback shoots electricity at Zed making him turn back Feedback: Feedback was, is and will be the Coolest and the best Alien Ever Khyber takes out a gun Khyber: I'm Done Playing Games He shoots ben whit the gun Zapping/Teleporting him away Khyber: Let's go, Old friend, ''Theam song'' In Ulti's Dimensions. Ulti's flying his ship. we see his ship. then a Portal opens teleporting Ben (As Feedback). UltiVerse (Shocked): UltiWhat? Feedback is Floating in space Feedback: Good thing I can Survive in space The Omnitrix starts beaping Feedback: Oh no!! Ulti rides closer UltiVerse: Get in! Ben turns back and gets in the ship. Ben: Tnx Goop! UltiVerse: Goop? I am a Polymorph! Ben: Sorry, that's just how I call my Polymorph alien transformation or something UltiVerse (Suprised): are you 1/2 Human 1/2 amm... Conductoid? Ben: No! I just have this Device Called the Omnitrix UltiVerse: The what now trix? Ben: the Omnitrix, see it lets me change my DNA into another UltiVerse: Oh! Suddenly a Ship appears. Ulti Gets a new Massage. Ulti Opens the Message Arnux (Hologram): Ulti, Vilgax and his friends are near your Sector and they are Powerful, You have to get away, now! The Massage ends Ben: was that..? UltiVerse: Yes, it was magister Arnux. Ulti Gets another Massage. He opens it. Aggregor (Hologram): UltiVerse, Surrender now! Or Be Destroyed The massage ends Ben: I got this? UltiVerse: Not without me! Ulti sends Aggregor a Message saying he surrenders. they fly to aggregor's ship. they fly inside and land UltiVerse: Remember, Do not let Aggregor know you're here, do what you have to, Get it? Ben: Yeah, Yeah, now can we Kick some Evil butt UltiVerse: Soon, dude! 4 Soldiers Surround them Soldier 1: Get Out of the ship UltiVerse: Coming! As Ulti Opens the window ben transforms Soldier 1: You 2, search the ship, while we take this guy to Aggregor Soldier 3 and 4: Yes, sir! Ulti, soldier 1 and 2 walk away. Ben as Grey Matter: Maybe Should have gone Upchuck or... Soldier 3 sees Ben, Solder 4 comes closer and also see Ben. Soldier 4: Who are you?? Ben transforms. Feedback: I'm Feedback! He zaps them. they fall down smoking. Meanwhile... UltiVerse: So, What are you? Soldier 2: Soldiers. UltiVerse: I mean what species are you?? Soldier 1: we are here! They walk in a big room. we see an ugly guy's back. He turns around and we see a close-up of his face. Aggregor: Hello UltiVerse! Ulti gets shocked UltiVerse: When did you turn so Ugly?? Aggregor: did you just called my Ugly?? Ulti stands up straight and doesn't speak Aggregor: Soldier 2, did he just called me Ugly?? Soldier 2: No-oo, Si-ir! Aggregor: Good, cuz if he would have, we would have Roasted Polymorph for Lunch! Meanwhile. Feedback: Now where is the Prison on this thing We see I sign behind him saying: <--- Prison! Feedback: Where is it. mean his thing need signs! He turns around and sees the sign and goes to the prison Feedback: what's with all the Predators?? He sees a Tetramand Predator Feedback: Not you again! He sees a Buglizard, a Vicetopus, a Polar Manzardill predator and a Kineceleran predator Feedback: Wow! He goes out of the Prison and goes to Aggregor's Room. The Omnitrix Times out Ben: Not now 2 Soldiers find ben Soldier 5: Hey who's there? Ben transforms Bloxx: Bloxx?? Realy Soldier 6: what the... Bloxx punches them in the faces knocking them out. He shapeshifts into the form of one of the Guards takes his Uniform and goes in aggregor's room Aggregor: what is it, Soldier? Bloxx: there is an Intruder here. He Knocked out a Soldier Aggregor: Who, Soldier 5? Bloxx: soldier 6, Sir Aggregor: Soldiers 2 and 1, find him, soldier 5 stay with the Prisoner Bloxx: Yes, sir UltiVerse: Great! Bloxx (Whispering to Ulti): Hey Ulti, it's me, Ben! UltiVerse (To Ben): let's attack on 3... The Omnitrix starts Beaping Ultiverse: 2... Ben turns to human UltiVerse: 1... Ben turns in to Swampfire UltiVerse: attack! Swampfire burns the Suit and Shoots Fire at Aggregor. Aggregor Shoots it back. Aggregor: Conductoid DNA! He smiles and shoots electricity at Ulti, who freezes it and shoots an energy blast at him Knocking him Out. Swampfire: Nice! UltiVerse: Tnx Ben turns back The Omnitrix: New DNA Available! Scanning new DNA. 2 new DNA available! Ben: What DNA? The Omnitrix: Enhanced Polymorph DNA and Dangien DNA Ben: Turn me into The Dangien thingy The Omnitrix: Error Voice Controle Off. Ben selects the new alien and transforms X3M: Wow! this guy is cool! Oh, Ulti, there are Predators in the Prison UltiVerse: Let's free them! They go to the Prison free the Predators. Ulti and ben Run away. They Run after them till a ship. Ben: let's Get them in here! Ultiverse: yap! They Run in the Ship, hide behind the doors and The predators run in the ship to each in its Cage. Ulti and Ben close the cages and exit the ship. the close it and it flies away. Ben: where did it go? UltiVerse: to each home planet. Ben: Great! now how do I get back to my Home planet UltiVerse show Ben a Portal gun UltiVerse: I think this will help! Ben: shoot me! UltiVerse shoots ben Ben: Bye Ulti! see you next time! UltiVerse: Bye They wave and Ben Disappears. Ulti Gets in his ship and flies away. we see aggregor's ship from the front Ulti Flys out The right In front of us and after him stays a black Screen Saying: ''THE END''''' Characters *UltiVerse *Ben Tennyson (Ben's Universe) (First UPOTU Appearance) *Magister Arnux (cameo) Villains *Khyber (Ben's Universe), (First UPOTU Appearance) *Zed (Ben's Universe), (First UPOTU Appearance) *Aggregor (First Appearance) Aliens By Ben *Four Arms (First UPOTU Appearance) *Bloxx (First UPOTU Appearance) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) *Swampfire (First UPOTU Appearance) *Feedback (x2) (First UPOTU Appearance) *Grey Matter (Cameo) (First UPOTU Appearance) By Zed *Crabdozer (First UPOTU Appearance) *Tetramnad Predator (First UPOTU Appearance) In Aggregor's ship *Tetramand Predator *Buglizard *Vicetopus *Polar Manzardill predator *Kineceleran predator Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54